The New Year Meets Organization 13
by BlueZelda
Summary: What happens when Alex's family meets Organization 13 and her friends. It doesn't turn out how she plans it. It somewhat OOC, and it with AC that I made.


_**hi there! it me blue and my brother Saix...**_

**_BlueZelda: This is a mini-series We started and any1 can be in it, even the fans and auditions_**

_**MidniteWolf (Saix) : now wait a minute...**_

_**Blue: What, big brother?**_

_**Midnite: Not every1**_

_**Blue: OK, but pm me for my me to add you to an upcoming story or a special request for a story :)**_

_**AT blue zelda princess gmail . com(with no spaces when typing this in)**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only me (Alex).**_

* * *

_Alex is always had a New Year that was always boring and she wished for something different. Her mother always waited on the Eve of New Year's to do the traditional clean-out, which she detested_, _because of the one factor of it clean-out was when television special._

Alex: Mom can we just watch the show until midnight, please?

Mom: But it tradition of doing New Year clean-out.

Alex: C'mon it New Year and we could of done this after Christmas~!

Grandma: Yes, we could.

**1 hour later… (10:47 pm)**

Alex: -sighs-

Alex: -gets up & goes to get some fresh air-

-Axel and Saix shows up outside along Alex-

Axel: yo! –Slight wave-

Alex: hi! Happy New Year, you two!

Saix: Happy what?

Alex: New Year!

Axel: you celebrate the next year?

Alex: yea!

Saix: oh! This must fun.

Alex: yes, very the "light show", the parties, and celebrations~!

Axel: -pulls Alex's cheek- you mean fireworks

Alex: ouch, yes, ouch

Saix: -slaps Axel's hand- may we come in, if your grandmother there?

Alex: Yes, but…

Axel & Saix: but what?

Alex: my mom "tradition".

Demyx: what kind of "tradition"?

Axel & Saix: -stunned-

Alex: well… she likes a clean house for New Year's.

**-Heard a crush-**

Alex: -gulped- I'll check on my mom

Vexen: Yes, indeed.

Saix: Where is everyone coming from? –Glaring at Demyx, and Vexen-

_Ignores Saix's commanding question towards Demyx and Vexen, and head to see what had crashed. Inside, there was a scene where her mother, dad, and grandmother were cleaning up broken glass shards._

Alex's mother: go back outside~! (Slurred tone)

Alex: Ok, how much time until the celebration?

Alex's dad: umm… -staring at the clock- 45 minutes

Alex: Ok –returns outside-

**Outside, the back porch…**

Alex: -yawns-

Demyx: -turns his attention to Alex- Alex~! Save me!

Alex: Ok, what did he do this time, you know he love to his cousin.

Saix: -sighs- well… he suppose to be on a mission.

Demyx: -hugs Alex- I want to celebrate New Year's with my cousin. (Kid voice)

Alex: -pats Demyx- ok Demy can stay, but no loud noises, ok?

Demyx: -nods & puts her down-

Marluxia: -hugs Alex- a lovely flower.

Alex: Marly, put me down, please.

Marluxia: Ok and why is everyone on this planet celebrating?

Alex: simple, New Year's

Marluxia: ok, you celebrate the new year coming up

Alex: -nods-

Marluxia: can we celebrate too? –Staring at Saix-

Saix: Ok, but may I ask what was that crash we (reference to: Axel, Saix, and Demyx) heard earlier?

Alex: -sighs- I don't know, glass or something

Marluxia, Alex, Axel, Saix, Vexen, and Demyx: -sighs- not again~!

Saix: sooner, or later, you'll run out of dishes at this pace.

Alex: I don't think so; my mom might end up breaking the 1s that are well-crafted.

Luxord: -chuckles- you got that right

Alex's grandmother: Alex! It almost time… oh, hi!

Marluxia, Saix, Luxord, Demyx, Axel, Xemnas, Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Naminé, and DiZ: hi

Alex's grandmother: well… why don't come in and celebrate New Year's with us.

Alex: But… -interrupted by everyone agreeing and gladly goes inside-

Alex: -sighs- there go the secret and no one freaking out.

Saix: indeed, I hope you're not yelled at

Alex: That not it, but how in the world am I going to explain it

Saix: don't worry, I'll help you –slightly smiling & pats Alex's head-

Ikuto: HEY~! You forgot me, in the celebration

Alex: fine, go!

Ikuto: -walks inside the house-

_As Saix and Alex, walks in, they see her parents acting as this was normal. Her mom was playing cards with Luxord, and her dad was having a scientific discussion with Vexen. Demyx, Xion, Naminé_, _and Roxas were watching the performer sing and dance. Alex and Saix was dumbfounded, they couldn't speak. Alex headed upstairs to find Marluxia, Larxene, and Xemnas enjoying her room and the play area, Larxene was look at Alex's wardrobe, which consider of pants, tops, night clothing, and dresses (for special events). Xemnas was relaxed on her queen-sized, sofamatitic bed, and Marluxia were playing with her game system along with Xigbar and Xaldin. Zexion was reading from the small library of books, Axel was watching the game matches against Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia, __Lexaeus was playing online chess. Ikuto and DiZ were having their own discussion on whatever. She just sighed and walked into her room._

Alex: hi Larxene and Xemnas

Larxene and Xemnas: hi

Alex: -walks over to the part of bed that Xemnas is at & pokes-

Xemnas: Stop

Alex: why can't I just poke you?

Xemnas: why don't you just go to your room instead of bothering me? –Lifts his head-

Alex: simple, you're in my room –giggling in amusement-

Xemnas: then go play with Numbers II, III, and XI (2, 3, and 11)

Alex: I don't want (sounding like Demyx)

Xemnas: -glares-

Alex: Fine… meanie –sticks out her tongue-

Alex's dad: come on everyone, it almost time

Alex: ok~! – Runs downstairs-

_As everyone, followed Alex got an idea, and thinks it a wonderful idea. She whispers it to Saix and her parents, as a result, everyone agreed to it._

Alex: ok, ready?

Saix: -nodded-

Alex's mother: 21

Alex's father: 20

Alex's grandmother: 19

Ikuto: 18

Alex: 17

DiZ: 16

Naminé: 15

Xion: 14

Roxas: 13

Larxene: 12

Marluxia: 11

Luxord: 10

Demyx: 9

Axel: 8

Saïx: 7

Zexion: 6

Lexaeus: 5

Vexen: 4

Xaldin: 3

Xigbar: 2

Xemnas: 1

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR~! –Clink of glasses of champagne and sparkling grape juice (for Alex, Demyx, Zexion, Naminè, Roxas, and Xion)-

**After both bottles are empty…**

Alex: Well, that was nice

Saïx: indeed, but next time can have at the Castle of Oblivion

Roxas and Xion: Yea~!


End file.
